


Pourquoi Severus Snape ne réponds jamais aux questions stupides

by Isallys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCTION : Potter est curieux et Severus va souffrir de cela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pourquoi Severus Snape ne réponds jamais aux questions stupides

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why Severus Snape Never Answered Stupid Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/127755) by Emerin. 



**Pourquoi Severus Snape ne répond jamais aux questions stupides**

 

Ça avait été une journée formidable jusque-là. Il avait reçu une nouvelle caisse de son thé favori, un livre qu'il avait réservé quelque temps plus tôt sur la théorie de l'évolution des rates de chauve-souris et qui était à nouveau disponible et deux premières années l'avait énervé alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir dans un majestueux mouvement de cape.

Oui, une journée formidable. Et ça allait de mieux en mieux alors que Severus Snape se perchait derrière son bureau. Habituellement le cours de potion des septièmes années Serpentard-Gryffondor était au mieux abominable. Couplé avec le fait que ce DOUBLE cours de Potions était le dernier du vendredi, les deux heures se passaient rarement à l'amiable. Mais ce vendredi avait été réellement splendide, en effet.

Il avait pris Macmillan et Granger à s'échanger une note, ricanant comme des premières années en mal d'amour. Les observant discrètement, il fit semblant de ne pas les avoir remarqués jusqu'à ce que la note passe entre les doigts de Potter. C'est alors qu'il fondit magnifiquement sur lui et arracha le parchemin plié juste sous le nez de Potter. Le garçon le fixa avec des yeux verts horrifiés et Severus se délecta de cette expression quelques instants avant d'assener le garçon avec un moins 20 points et une retenue avec lui le soir même.

Il savait très bien que les Gryffondors avaient préparé une fête pour célébrer quelque chose de ridicule ou autre, et sachant cela, il forçait le garçon à passer toute sa soirée avec lui.

Oui ! Quel jour FORMIDABLE c'était !

Jetant un regard à l'horloge comtoise dans son bureau alors qu'on frappait à la porte de sa salle de classe, Severus décida de faire patienter le petit crétin une dizaine de minutes semblait suffisant. Il était en retard de toute façon, il pouvait bien attendre un peu plus longtemps dans le couloir.

Après que les dix minutes se soient passées, Severus ramassa une pile de copies non notées et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Quand la porte fut frappée inutilement fort, il se leva derrière son bureau, leva ses épaules et gronda avec impatience." Entrez, déjà !"

Potter entra, ses yeux brillants d'agacement.

"10 points en moins pour avoir été en retard." fit Severus sèchement, en s'installant sur sa chaise, posant la pile de papier.

Le garçon bredouilla sans classe, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité." Mais-! La porte ! Elle était _fermée_!"

Le plus vieux renifla, pas impressionné, et agita paresseusement sa main en direction d'une grande pile de chaudrons très crasseux. "Vous avez jusqu'à 10 heures pour les nettoyer. Commencez maintenant."

Potter le foudroya avec véhémence, frappant du pied les chaudrons empilés contre le mur près de l'évier en pierre. Il essaya d'en soulever un jusqu'au sol et finit par le râper plusieurs fois contre les autres en dessous de lui.

Severus accorda un regard pointu en direction du Gryffondor, "CALMEMENT."

Ça n'était pas un brillant prodige que de savoir que le garçon voulait dire plus que "oui monsieur", bien que Severus souhaitât qu'il le fasse. Alors il aurait pu lui retirer des points, et il aimait tellement retirer des points.

Une demi-heure passa dans un silence relatif, le méthodique  _brush brush brush_  de Potter dansant avec le s _cratch scratch scratch_  de la plume du Maître de Potion. C'était plutôt relaxant, en fait, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix brise le calme par un sortilège.

_"Wingardium Leviosa."_

"Pas de magie, Potter." Ordonna rapidement l'homme aux cheveux noirs, ne relevant jamais ses yeux de la copie de Weasley. Honnêtement, est-ce qu'il avait au moins OUVERT son livre de cours ?

"Vous auriez pu le dire plus tôt." Répliqua le garçon sur un ton maussade, poussant le chaudron en arrière.

"Je croyais que c'était de notoriété publique, après sept ans de retenues avec moi." Répliqua-t-il, griffonnant un 'P' courbé en travers du parchemin.

"Eh bien, comment suis-je supposé nettoyer le chaudron si je ne peux pas le mettre dans l'évier ?" Dit Potter avec irritation.

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de lire la copie de Londubat et griffonna directement un autre 'P'. "Utilisez vos espoirs et vos rêves briser pour le soulever." Il pouvait sentir le regard de Potter sur lui et leva les yeux pour profiter pleinement du rouge de colère qui s'insinuait sur les joues du garçon. "A questions ridicules, réponses ridicules."

Potter marmonna quelque chose, ramassa le chaudron d'un air morose. Le plus vieux faillit manquer le commentaire suivant, gargouillé comme si c'était un grognement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

Potter laissa tomber le chaudron au sol avec un CLANG ! assourdissant et se retourna pour regarder son Professeur avec irritation." Quoi ?"

"Vous avez dit quelque chose d'impertinent. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

Potter rougit davantage et se tourna pour ouvrir le robinet. "Je disais que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas demander."

Severus hocha la tête avec satisfaction, retournant à ses notes. Ce qui n'était pas tant noter que lire en diagonale avant de griffonner des P. "Précisément. C'est pourquoi je réponds jamais aux questions stupides."

Il y eut un bref moment de silence pendant lequel Severus pensa que le garçon était retourné à sa tâche avant qu'il ne parle, perturbant horriblement la concentration de l'homme. ENCORE. "Les questions stupides, hmm ?"

"Oui."

"TOUTES les questions stupides ?"

Severus soupira et regarda à nouveau le garçon acharné. "OUI. TOUTES les questions stupides. Je ne pense pas qu'aucune question stupide puisse être considérée comme une exception."

Potter sembla s'en contenter puisqu'il retourna à son travail, rinçant le chaudron et passant au suivant.

Soulagé par le silence qui suivit, Severus commença la notation de la dernière pile d'affreuses copies. Il envisageait juste de leur donner à tous un P et d'en avoir fini avec ça, quand la pensée de devoir avoir le même groupe d'étudiant à nouveau l'année SUIVANTE l'arrêta. Deux heures s'étaient passées sans incident lorsqu'il nota la dernière copie. Les rassemblant en une pile soignée, il prit les tests suivant des sixièmes années, prêt à continuer avec les P.

Son esprit était bercé dans une stupeur ennuyante alors qu'il parcourait chaque réponse, trouvant mauvaises réponses après mauvaises réponses.  _Sexy Severus scanne sinistrement les syntaxes scandaleusement standards._  Soupirant en lui-même, il griffonna un 'A' sur le probablement seul texte partiellement correct jusqu'à maintenant.  _Parfait Professeur de potions propose la pétrification aux personnes pondant de pauvres productions._

"Et à propos du sexe ?"

S'étouffant avec la gorgée de thé qu'il venait d'avaler pour réprimer la nécessité de faire plus d'allitérations, il regarda avec ses yeux charbons écarquillés de surprise l'adolescent Gryffondor frotter nonchalamment les restes de potion. "Quoi !"

"Question. Est-ce que vous considérez les questions sur le sexe comme étant stupides ?"

Maintenant, voyez-vous, c'est là que Severus aurait dû dire oui et continuer sa formidable journée. Mais comme il n'avait pas été préparé à ce qu'Harry Potter dise soudainement 'sexe' de nulle part, il ne pensait pas non plus clairement lorsqu'il secoua la tête silencieusement.

L'expression de Potter s'illumina et Severus pouvait sentir un petit nuage noir se former au-dessus de sa, pour une fois, fabuleuse soirée.

"Qu'est-ce que le sexe oral ?"

S'il y avait eu du thé dans sa bouche, il était partout sur son bureau maintenant, pour ce qui avait dû être la question la plus posée sans ménagement dans toute l'histoire des questions posées sans ménagement.

"Qu-Quoi !"

"J'ai dit qu'est-"

"J'avais entendu la première fois !" fit Severus sèchement, une chaleur inconfortable s'insinuant jusqu'à son cou. "Ce que je voulais dire c'est POURQUOI me poser une telle question ?"

Potter se redressa, essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon. "Eh bien, je voulais savoir."

"Oui, évidemment." Grogna le Maître de Potions. "Mais pourquoi ME demander ?"

Potter haussa les épaules et regarda ses chaussures, qui étaient, à la stupéfaction de, pleines de boues. «Je ne peux pas vraiment demander à Ron, soit il va crier, soit il va faire un malaise. Hermione est une fille et ça serait trop bizarre, même chose pour Ginny, et pour Luna. Neville va glapir, Seamus va rire et ne jamais me laisser tranquille avec ça et Dean irait juste le dire à Seamus, ce qui supprimera l'utilité d'aller le voir dès le début."

Severus regarda le garçon, ébahi, son esprit lui hurlant de rattraper cette conversation absurde. "Certainement que le loup n'aurait pas été un meilleur choix que moi."

Le garçon plissa ses yeux émeraude, bien qu'une rougeur évidente persistait sur ses pommettes. "C'est presque mon père. Et compréhensif comme il est c'est juste une conversation que je n'aimerai jamais avoir avec lui."

Severus s'adossa à son siège en soupirant et croisa les bras. "Alors JE SUIS maudit avec ce maudit évènement ? Bravo pour moi."

Potter frotta sa baguette couverte de boue avec sa brosse et fit un drôle de mouvement avec ses lèvres. Est-ce que… est-ce que Potter faisait la MOUE ? "J'étais juste curieux, c'est tout. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ces choses-là."

Quelque part sous le fait que ce moment arrivait réellement, le bon sens de Severus fit un break. Il aurait dû laisser là cette conversation et aller écrire une lettre très énervée contre Lupin pour ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Honnêtement. Il était une nuisance pour la société, à poser des questions aussi désobligeantes et bouleverser son très sensible professeur de potions. Mais vraiment, le bon sens de Severus ne voulait pas rendre toute cette histoire très très drôle. D'où son absence actuelle.

"Voyez, Potter il y a un lieu qui s'appelle  **bibliothèque** et où il y a beaucoup de choses avec du papier et des mots à l'intérieur appelées  **livres**. Je suis sûr que vous y avez déjà été au moins  _une_ fois dans votre courte et ennuyante vie."

L'adolescent aux cheveux en bataille soupira et envoya distraitement QUELQUE CHOSE de violet particulièrement suspicieux dans sa direction.

À défaut d'autre chose, Snape voulait juste se débarrasser de cette moue dérangeant et retourner à sa paix. "Merlin, quelles vont être les conséquences de ce que je m'apprête à faire..."

Potter se redressa et sourit à Severus lorsqu'il lui fit signe à son bureau. Agitant ses doigts devant lui, Severus se racla la gorge, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi sérieux que possible en face de cette conversation.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?" Demanda-t-il directement alors que ses yeux tiquaient un peu à l'idée de ce que Potter voudrait savoir.

"Le sexe oral."

Tic de sa paupière. "Ah. Oui. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir à ce propos ?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

S'éclaircissant à nouveau la voix, Severus ferma les yeux et répondit comme s'il l'avait lu dans un livre, "Le sexe oral n'est rien d'autre que l'interaction entre la bouche d'un individu les parties génitales d'un autre."

"Oh donc C'EST une fellation ?"

"Oui, c'est une forme de sexe oral."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on appelle ça une fellation ? Est-ce qu'on souffle en fait ?"

"Non, c'est juste un terme argotique pour ça."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Nouveau tic à la paupière. "Ahem. Généralement il s'agit de lécher et sucer les… parties de l'homme."

"Est-ce que vous-"

"Non."

Potter fit un peu la moue, mais continua, à la grande consternation de Severus. " Qu'est-ce que "descendre" devant quelqu'un ?"

"Un autre terme pour le sexe oral."

"Qu'est-ce que le french kiss ?"

"Merlin, Potter, est-ce que ça n'aurait pas dû être la première question !"

"J'ai oublié."

Severus grogna plusieurs jurons avant de répondre." le french kiss, aussi connu comme la première base, est un baiser avec la bouche ouvert impliquant la langue."

"Erg, alors vous avez la langue de quelqu'un d'autre dans votre bouche ?" Potter eut un mouvement de recul, finissant en quelque sorte de s'affaler sur son bureau, ses jambes repliées sous ses fesses.

"C'est l'idée générale, oui."

"Trop dégoûtant. Quelle est la seconde base alors ?"

"Caresser sous les vêtement."

"La troisième ?"

"Le sexe oral."

"Pourquoi utiliser le baseball américain comme métaphore ?"

"Parce que c'est plus facile comme de cette manière."

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez un tic à l'œil ?"

"Tenez-vous à votre tâche, Potter..."

"Combien de fois par jour un mec peut se masturber et que ce soit toujours considéré comme normal ?"

"À votre âge, 4."

"Et au votre ?"

"Deux."

"Ça craint d'être à votre place, non ?"

"...Potter..."

"Okok. Est-ce qu'une fille peut tomber enceinte de sexe oral ?"

"Non."

"Est-ce que les bourses deviennent vraiment bleus ?"

"Non."

"Est-ce que baiser atténue les maux de têtes ?"

"Oui."

"Est-ce que les huitres et le chocolat sont vraiment aphrodisiaques ?"

"Oui."

"Est-ce qu'un mec peut avoir plusieurs orgasmes à la suite ?"

"Parfois."

"Et pour les filles ?"

"Habituellement."

"Est-ce que 17 centimètres est une taille normale ?"

"14 l'est."

"Est-ce que c'est votre couleur naturelle ?"

"Ou-Potter !"

"Vous utilisez des produits ?"

"Potter, on s'écarte du sujet."

"Est-ce que veut dire "les torchons ne se mélangent pas avec les serviettes" ?"

"Maintenant c'est juste une expression inappropriée et dérangeante."

"Qu'est-ce qu'une "gorge profonde"?"

"Potter, je pense que j'ai répondu à assez de questions pour une nuit… et pour le reste de ma vie."

"Non ! Une de plus ! S'il-vous-plaît ?"

Severus se massa entre les yeux et soupira, vaincu." UNE de plus. Après je m'Oubliette toute cette nuit de la mémoire et vous reviendrez demain en retenue pour rattraper ce que vous n'avez pas fait ce soir."

"Comment on peut avoir des relations sexuelles avec un mec ?"

Pas la peine de faire une pause pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi Potter voulait connaitre une telle chose, Severus soupira, il prit une plume dans son bureau et attrapa un parchemin sur la pile des copies non-notés des quatrième années. Sur le dos, il dessina quelque chose de long et pointu et écrivit un 'A' au-dessus. A côté du premier dessin, il en ajouta un second d'un trou avec la marque 'B.' "D'accord, Potter. Poussez le bâton A dans la fente B. Répétez jusqu'à satisfaction."

Le garçon médita devant le dessin pendant cinq minutes, une autre question se formant déjà sur ses lèvres avant que son visage ne s'éclaire subitement alors qu'il réalisait progressivement, un "OH!" jaillit de sa bouche.

Potter lui fit un sourire en coin, empocha le dessin et glissa du tabouret. «Merci, Professeur. C'était très instructif."

Severus hocha la tête et fit un signe rapide de la main au garçon pour qu'il s'en aille, planifiant déjà une nuit d'alcool et de nombreux sortilèges Oubliettes.

"Alors, demain soir, Professeur ? Même heure ?"

Severus acquiesça à nouveau, se massant les tempes." Oui, Potter."

"Bien, ça nous donnera beaucoup de temps."

Relevant les yeux de son bureau avec appréhension, il osa demander, "...Pour quoi ?"

Potter sourit largement, s'appuyant sur sa hanche dans une pose paresseuse." Recherche, bien sûr. Je vais certainement avoir beaucoup de questions après tout cela."

" 'Tout cela'...?"

"Leçons, Professeur. Vous ne pouvez pas espérer que j'apprenne quoique ce soit sans aucune leçon pratique." Et avec un sourire final, Potter sortit de la salle, ses hanches se balançant alors qu'il partait.

Il y eut un THUNK! retentissant suivit pas un gémissement alors que le Maître de Potions laisser tomber sa tête sur son bureau et murmura pour lui-même, la fatalité et probablement Dumbledore (le sadique vieux fou pétillant), "Voilà pourquoi je ne réponds jamais aux questions stupides."


End file.
